No siempre estuve solo
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Ciertamente, el fue la primera persona en quien podía confiar El fue mi primer hermano mayor Noruega


Ciertamente, el fue la primera persona en quien podía confiar

El fue mi primer hermano mayor

Noruega

Siempre que venia a mis tierras, nos pasábamos el tiempo hablando de magia o a veces simplemente disfrutando el silencio con 1 bebida y 1s mantas frente al fuego caliente. Aunque por lo general Noruega me decía que no le dijera Noruega, que le gustaba que yo le llamase por su nombre, Lukas, siempre le decía Noruega por buena educación

Noruega era muy silencioso y de pocas palabras, eso me gustaba, no era como ese molesto danés Abel, aunque a Dinamarca también lo quería, era como 1 papa… El mero hecho de que Noruega fuese callado me dejaba apreciar la belleza natural que el tenia. Como su cabello tan lacio, suave y brilloso color manteca, su piel blanca albina que parecía nieve , pero nieve suavecita y calentita, sus ojos color azul oscuro como el fondo de 1 océano, si, 1 océano al que poca gente podía llegar al fondo

Yo tenia 1 magia que respondía a los bosques y a la vegetación. Mis hadas tenían poderes para controlar las plantas y mis criaturas eran animales o estaban conectadas a la naturaleza. 1 ambiente muy hermoso que me encantaba podía sentirme en paz entre ellas

Noruega controlaba 1 magia que respondía a los mares y ala nieve. Sus criaturas debo decir que daban 1 poco de miedo, eran aterrorizantes, pero no por ello, dejaban de tener aquel encanto tan fino y delicado que tenia Noruega

Noruega cuando venia siempre me traía algo de sus tierras, ya sea alguna piel o me preparaba algo para comer para pasar el frió o las lluvias. También me traía escritos para leer

Dinamarca en cambio me enseñaba a pelear y cazar. A valerme por mi mismo

Noruega siempre me cuidaba. 1 vez que me enferme. Rechazo 1 viaje con Dinamarca a su tierra por quedarse a cuidarme, me recostó en la cama y se puso el alado mió, me cubrió con su extenso abrigo de piel de oso y 1s cuantas mantas mas, mi enfermedad no me dejaba dormirme, así que Noruega me contaba historias a las cuales yo ponía mucha atención, le pedía a sus criaturas que trajeran medicamentos y alimentos para que mejorase. Me cuido mucho

Recuerdo cuando encontramos a mis otros hermanos. Yo iba de la mano de Noruega acompañado de Dinamarca

Estaban todos ellos en 1 carpa, al parecer robada del campamento de Dinamarca, con 1 fogata dentro comiendo 1 jabalí. Y otro estaba quitándole la piel

Todos mis hermanos tenían la piel blanca igual que yo, pálida. 1 de ellos era rubio de cejas grandes como yo, solo que 1 rubio mas brilloso, con ojos verdes, pero era claramente mas grande por que aparentaba 1s 12 y yo aparentaba 1s 7. Fue el primero en dar 1 paso al frente con 1 lanza y decir

-Quienes son ustedes?- la mirada de aquel se puso seria, furiosa, cuidadosa, y enojada. La forma en que sostenía su lanza hacia pensar que tenia practica. Pero ni a Dinamarca ni a Noruega les inmuto, le miraban desde arriba, comparado con ellos no era nada

-Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti mocoso, y también a los 3 que tienes ahí detrás-Dinamarca no tenia miedo de ese chico, ni le importaba su presencia. Se podía sentir como aquel chico iba tomándole rabia y impotencia y creo que algo de miedo. Noruega ni siquiera prestaba atención a la escena

De la carpa 1 chico alto, de pelo negro brilloso, cejas remarcadas como el otro, de ojos mas verdes oscuro que el otro salio. Tenia 1s ropas hechas con piel de lobo. Me dirigió 1 mirada llena de odio y desconfianza y luego puso la mano sobre la del chico rubio. El rubio le miro intrigado y desconfiado pero al final termino bajando la lanza. El pelinegro le hizo 1 seña a los otros 2 que estaban dentro de la carpa para que salieran

Eran 2 chicos. No podía comprenderlo, pero eran iguales, tenían el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, la misma altura, lo único distinto era su mirada, lo único que se me venia a la mente era que fuesen gemelos. Tenían el cabello de color naranja, lacio y también muy brilloso y cuidado en 1 bonita melena hasta la mejilla. Sus ojos eran de 1 bonito color verde, su piel era blanca igual que la de los demás.

La mirada de 1 de ellos era ruda, seria, y desafiante, y a mi me miraba desconfiado y con odio. La del otro era suave pero no por eso desconfiada, incluso 1 poco miedosa. El de ruda mirada nunca soltó la mano del miedoso. Eran 1 poco mas bajitos que los demás

-Mi nombre es Eliot, soy la futura nación de Gales. El es mi hermano Kendrick es la nación Escocia y ellos son los gemelos, Irlanda del norte, Liam e Irlanda del sur, Ciam-dijo el de pelo negro mientras su respiración se agitaba 1 poco

-Yo soy el Reino de Dinamarca, Abel Anerusen, el actual conquistador de estas islas. El es el Reino de Noruega, Lukas Bonewiik, mi aliado y compañero. Y el pequeño que esta aquí es parte de estas tierras, es la nación Inglaterra su nombre es Arthur Kirkland- Termino de explicar Dinamarca todo tranquilo

La expresión de todos los hermanos cambio a 1 de seriedad, curiosidad, desconcierto y desconfianza. El mayor Kendrick agarro su lanza y la apunto contra mi. Me sobresalte, pero no me asuste como me había enseñado Abel

-Asi que este es nuestro hermano? En el que 1 futuro nos molestara y representara a todos? Es 1 niñito debilucho y torpe- decía Kendrick con arrogancia y molestia

La expresión de Noruega cambio a 1 de molestia, y de su camperon saco 1 espada y con rapidez la puso en el cuello del chico. La delicadeza y habilidad con que lo hizo me dejo sin palabras

-Puede que seas 1 niño, pero creo que eres lo bastante consiente de tus palabras. Y no permito que insulten a Inglaterra-dijo Noruega sin mover la espada del cuello del rubio

La expresión del rubio cambio a 1 de molestia, y bastante miedo. Estaba sudando y apunto de lagrimear. Los demás trataron de sacar sus armas pero Dinamarca se los impido

-Ni se les ocurra mocosos- Dinamarca había sacado 1 hacha de dentro de su abrigo. Los otros bajaron las armas al instante, con miedo y odio en sus expresiones- así que Arthur es su hermano?

Noruega siempre me cuido, aun de mis hermanos, que parecían odiarme, siempre me defendía de ellos. 1 día comenzó a contarme de 1 hermanito que tenia que jamás conoció. Me dijo que se llamaba Emir Stirrson y que seria la nación de Islandia, que 1 día me lo presentaría para que estuviésemos juntos. Me contó eso 1 día frente al fuego de mi habitación tomando 1 bebida caliente

No recuerdo muy bien como fue que nos fuimos separando, supongo que fue por que fuimos creciendo. Y poco a poco dejamos de vernos tanto hasta que llego como ahora que prácticamente ni nos conocemos.

Mis hermanos…bueno mejor dicho Gales, por que es el único con el que puedo hablar al menos 5 minutos sin que me mire mal. Me contó que teníamos 1 madre, que su nombre era Islas Británicas, y que a ellos les cuidaba mucho. Efectivamente a ellos les cuidaba, a mi casi nunca. También me contó de 1 padre nuestro, se llamaba Britania. Le conocí y era muy buena gente, al punto que cuando me volví pirata tome su nombre tras su muerte

Sin embargo pasase el tiempo que pasase, no olvidaría a Noruega, por que fue la primera persona que me cuido, fue mi primer hermano mayor y el primero en quien confié

_**Awwwwwwwwww se m ace lindo incesto entre estos 2 3**_

_**Los nombres d Islandia noruega y Dinamarca son d himaruya los d los ermanos los invent yo xD esepto lo d los gemelos pro su diseño si es mio**_

_**Les presento a mis gemelitos incestosos irlandeses http :/ i419. photobucket. Com /albums /pp277 /valeriathehedgehog/ liamcian .jpg qiten los espacios :p**_


End file.
